No importa que sea Luna Nueva
by ClaraZu
Summary: El templo está solo y es noche de Luna Nueva, de que forma actuará Kagome cuando vea que InuYasha es humano? Adv: Lemon!


**_Hola hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, los favs y por leerme ^^ me hacen infinitamente feliz. _**

**_Hoy les traigo a InuYasha y a Kagome (puse Aome supongo que es mas facil para nosotros así xD) estan solos en el templo y son unos traviesos x3 veamos qué son capaces de hacer. _**

**_Que lo disfruten._**

* * *

_**No importa que sea Luna Nueva**_

_**InuYasha x Kagome**_

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en el Tokio de la época actual, el cielo rojizo anunciaba la caída del sol y las aves buscaban su resguardo entre las copas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento. El antiguo templo se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo sin la presencia de la familia Higurashi que hacía unos tres días se habían ido a disfrutar de las aguas termales dejando a la pareja sola. El joven con orejas de perro esperaba la llegada de una noche que era más que desagradable para él pues por ser híbrido se volvía completamente humano durante la luna nueva.

_—InuYasha! es tiempo de que bajes de ahí_

_— Baahh! Aome... déjame descansar! __—_ decía pasmado el chico que yacía recostado en el tejado de la casa, con la mirada fija en las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer

_—La cena está lista—_ contestó furiosa _— no me hagas hacerte bajar de ahí —_ pero el de las orejas de perro lo último que quería era comer algo de lo que ella preparara, pues no era reconocida precisamente por sus habilidades culinarias y prefería atravesar el pozo en su estado vulnerable que envenenarse con la cena.

_—Está bien... —_ dijo vencido, aún no podía creer cómo esa mujer era capaz de dominarlo _Entonces a esto se reduce el gran InuYasha_ pensó y de un saldo bajo hasta donde la chica se encontraba.

Sin querer, InuYasha posó su mirada en las contorneadas piernas de la chica, sin duda buscar los fragmentos de la perla estaban dando sus frutos pues su cuerpo cada vez lucía mejor. Gracias al calor de los último días su vestuario se había reducido a faldas cortas y blusas pequeñas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación [y valla imaginación que tenía el hanyō] cuando Aome se percató de esa mirada indiscreta se sonrojó y se limitó a darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa, no era la primera vez que él iniciaba ese juego.

InuYasha se encontraba tendido en la cama de Aome esperando pasmado su turno para tomar una ducha mientras olfateaba ligeramente las almohadas que se encontraban a su alrededor, le costaba admitir que olían demasiado bien. Recordaba la primera luna nueva que había vivido con ella y la situación en la que se encontraba cuando le había confesado lo mucho que disfrutaba de su dulce aroma. Un leve rubor se asomó en las mejillas cubiertas por cabellos plateados cosa que lo apenó aun mas cuando ella entró en toalla a la habitación.

_—Tu turno —_ dijo mientras se acercaba a su amado y depositaba un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios y acariciaba tiernamente sus orejas, demonios! esa mujer lo tenía desquiciado, él simplemente se sonrojó un poco mas.

El cabello de la bestia fue tornandose cada vez mas oscuro mientras las garras se desvanecían junto a los colmillos y las orejas, dejándolo tan vulnerable como cualquier otro humano, una maldición se hizo resonar por lo bajo mientras Aome apreciaba la nueva forma del joven que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos ahora eran tan negros como la noche, el espeso cabello se dejaba caer sobre las sabanas y la playera ajustada que llevaba dejaba mas que a la vista los músculos de su abdomen. Una imagen demasiado tentadora para una chica de 16 años.

Aome se recostó sobre su novio mientras besaba sus labios, una de sus manos se deslizó tambaleante bajo la playera del chico que se estremeció al sentir la fría piel de ella contra la suya, el beso se volvió mas salvaje cuando las lenguas empezaron una batalla por dar a conocer cuál era capaz de dar más placer al otro. Una mano serpenteaba en la espalda de la menor deshaciendo el nudo con el que la toalla se mantenía en su lugar dejando al descubierto un par de senos perfectamente redondos además de unos pezones rosados totalmente erectos por la excitación de la que ella era presa.

Él se recostó en la pared que tenía tras de si para ponerse a la altura de su compañera que se lanzaba famélica contra sus labios, ahora sus pechos se rozaban y las caricias hacían subir la temperatura en la habitación. Una fina capa de sudor se formó en la tersa piel de ella mientras las manos de su pareja se deslizaban por cada centímetro haciéndola estremecer.

La ropa se volvía un estorbo cada vez más grande cuando un leve movimiento de caderas se hizo notar sobre el miembro erecto del chico, haciendo que sus sexos se frotasen con una delgada tela interpuesta. De la camiseta sólo quedaron retazos y los pantalones volaron dejando en libertad un sexo embravecido. Ella inclinaba lentamente su cuello hacia un lado cuando él la besaba, lamia y dejaba marcas indicando que ella era únicamente de su propiedad pues sus instintos así lo marcaban, con furia descendía hasta su pecho lamiendo los pezones uno a uno, dejándolos en libertad sólo para besar los labios de su dueña. Bajaba por el vientre mientras sus manos iban de arriba a abajo por las piernas de las chicas llegando a rozar de vez en cuando el sexo húmedo que según ella tenía concentrado todo el calor de la habitación... definitivamente se sentía arder.

Un par de dedos masajearon lentamente su entrada mientras ella solo abría las piernas un poco mas para dar libertad a su profanador, esos dedos que danzaban lenta y tortuosamente se iban adentrando más y más. Ella solo podía gritar, después de todo estaban solos.

Una sonrisa de picara se dejo ver en el dueño de esa traviesa mano que aumentaba su ritmo de a poco, insitando a la doncella a retorcerse, le gustaba hacerla suplicar por más, que gritara su nombre ansiando mas placer del que estaba seguro podía dar, pero no... aun era demasiado pronto y jugueteando un poco más, sintió como sus dedos eran comprimidos por su cavidad indicado la llegada del primer orgasmo. Un grito se hizo resonar en el templo mientras la chica arqueaba la espalda y tomaba en sus manos la melena del autor de aquel placer. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente pero esta vez con más furia, la lujuria era incontenible.

Pero no, ese solo un adelanto para lo que aun tenía que soportar. Él la tomo por la cintura y ella sintió su miembro posarse lentamente en la entrada de aquella cueva receptora de placer, un empujón más y un grito fue silenciado por los labios salvajes. Algo húmedo, mojado y caliente entraba y salía cada vez con más velocidad, él podía sentir su interior tibio pequeño que aprisionaba su verga erecta. El vaivén no se hizo esperar, las caderas tomaban su ritmo mientras las manos recorrían la anatomía del otro cuidando al máximo cada detalle. Un par de mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja eran suficientes para hacer a la chica vibrar, él posaba sus manos en aquellos senos perfectos, los lamía, mordisqueaba y apretaba los pezones, quería que ella sintiera la sabor del placer mezclado un toque de dolor.

Todo tipo de gemidos y ronroneos llenaban la habitación y gracias a Dios que estaba sentada porque de no estarlo sus piernas seguramente fallarían, estaba toda temblorosa. Él sujetó sus nalgas con fuerza comprimiendola contra si, quería olerla de cerca, sentirla, el roce de su piel contra la suya, ella enroscó con fuerza sus piernas en la cintura de él. Una mano se deslizó al frente y bastó un leve jugueteo en el monte de venus para que los músculos de la vagina se tensaran y apresaran su miembro con fuerza haciendolos llegar al clímax. Él sintió dentro de ella la corriente tibia de su néctar y el explotó llenando aquella cálida cavidad con su esencia.

Los últimos espasmos del orgasmo pasaban haciéndolos caer exhaustos por la ajetreada actividad sobre la desarreglada cama.

_— Entonces cuales son las desventajas de ser humano? —_ dijo con una mirada traviesa Aome

_— Jajaja pequeña pervertida, hay cosas en la que nunca dejo de ser bueno... tenga la forma que tenga —_ Pronuncio antes de darle un profundo beso.

* * *

Les gustó? espero que sí

Quien se iba a imaginar que en ausencia de todos se pusieran a hacer sus cosas sucias (menos mal que ella ya estaba limpia)

Espero sus Reviews y por fa... no piensen que soy una pervertida xD (solo tengo imaginación de sobra)

Los quiero.


End file.
